


smile (you look so beautiful)

by sjyethereal



Series: best friend [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hence the title, I was listening to best friend while writing this, M/M, but i'm trying, i cried, i love them, idk - Freeform, idk there's just a lot of angst, short chapters lol sorry, what else do i tag, writing angst is so much fun actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjyethereal/pseuds/sjyethereal
Summary: “ i’ll be your biggest fan and you’ll be minebut i still wanna break your heart and make you cry ”
Relationships: Jin Zixuan/Wei Wuxian
Series: best friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141511
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

jin zixuan doesn’t like his new university. he doesn’t like the peach colored building, the way people are chattering way too louder than necessary at eight in the morning, doesn’t like the student who’d bumped him on the shoulder accidentally on his way down the hallways, and most of all, he doesn’t like the looks people are giving him as he waits outside the school council office, waiting for a teacher to lead him to class.

it’s not mean, or rude, per se, but it’s uncomfortable nonetheless. either he looks too trite, or maybe it’s just the fact that he’d moved to the place right in the middle of the year. jin zixuan hopes it’s the latter.

“jin zixuan,” a teacher is stepping out of the office, holding an open file in her hands. she glances at it for a moment before tilting her head up to meet the boy’s nervous — almost annoyed — gaze.

“you’re the new student, i assume?”

jin zixuan nods. “yes, uh—?” he trails off, realizing that he doesn’t know the woman’s name.

“mrs.wen,” she says, nodding.

“yes, mrs. wen,” jin zixuan repeats with a bow.

“alright. follow me, please,” she shows him around the university — classroom, sports grounds, and all.

secretly, jin zixuan likes the place. it’s pretty, has excellent facilities, and the teachers seem to be nice, too. but he doesn’t want to admit it. he's here only because his father had gotten a transfer somewhere around mid january and that lead him to his current situation — walking right into his new classroom. at least, that’s what he wanted to believe. he hated change, and this one was no exception.

he hated leaving his friends, hated the fact that he had to relearn whatever was taught until then, and he also hated his new classmates, although he hasn’t even conversed with any of them yet.

he stands in front of the room, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes move from person to person. some of them simply seem to not be bothered to care. they’re sitting at the very back of the classroom, either dozing off or aimlessly jotting something onto their notebooks, which, after a closer look, jin zixuan found out were just plain scribbles and nothing more. others actually seem to be interested, eyeing him intently as they wait for their teacher to introduce him to the rest of them. he also notices a boy sitting right by the window at the last row, chin propped in his hand as his head bobs along to — music?

_ah. he’s got earphones plugged in._

he’s got black hair that’s sticking up at different angles, and he’s wearing an oversized hoodie paired with tight denim jeans hugging his thighs.

_he’s pretty,_ jin zixuan notes. he can’t take his eyes off him. the way his hands drum onto the hard wooden table beneath him, the way his lips are slightly parted as he lowly hums along to the song playing into his ears, and — and _oh_. he’s unplugged his earphones and he’s got a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when he looks up at him.

and when his hazel brown eyes flicker up to meet his gaze, jin zixuan can’t help from tearing his gaze away from the boy who’d so successfully caught his interest.

it’s also somewhere around this time when he realizes that his teacher had been introducing him to the rest of the class. “…and you may take a seat next to—” she shifts her gaze around the place before stopping at a particular seat. “wei wuxian,”

_so that’s his name._ he nods and grips at the bag hanging onto his shoulders while he makes his way to take his stead next to this (to him) seemingly interesting boy.

he doesn’t fail to notice the contrast in their way of dressing.

while wei wuxian’s hair is all sloppy and messy, his is neatly brushed and falling to the sides of his forehead in little curls. and while his seat mate looks like he’s the definition of the perfect grunge aesthetic, he looks the exact opposite, with his faded yellow sweatshirt and plain white pants.

he tries not to dwell too much on this, and is about to turn to look at mrs.wen, who’s started explaining about the literary devices used in a poem that’s put up on the screen, when he feels someone pull at his sweater.

and he doesn’t need to guess who, too. the moment he turns around, he’s met with the same smile that’d made him so unusually flustered, and a wave, and his breath catches in his throat as he croaks out a response.

_“wei wuxian,”_


	2. it's you, maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somehow, this boy sitting in front of him has him so mesmerized for heaven knows what reason. maybe it’s the way he’s looking at him, so genuinely interested, appreciated, he didn’t know which, but it was something he’d never felt in his life.
> 
> it scares him a little, honestly.

“hey,” wei wuxian’s smiling at him brightly, one hand held out for him to shake while the other weaves through his soft, yet messy hair.

jin zixuan gulps. he blinks once, twice.

somehow, this boy sitting in front of him has him so mesmerized for heaven knows what reason. maybe it’s the way he’s looking at him, so genuinely interested, appreciated, he didn’t know which, but it was something he’d never felt in his life.

it scares him a little, honestly.

he doesn’t _know_ how to react, so he just awkwardly takes the boy’s hands in his own and shakes it. it’s oddly funny how his hands seem so _tiny_ in comparison to the others’ long fingers which are dorned in rings and chains.

“um. hi?” he says, but it comes out as a question more than anything.

_god, why am i like this?_

he feels like he’s ruined the friendly mood, but to his surprise, wei wuxian simply giggles, a soft, breathy little sound which sounds so much more better than the rough chatter of the rest of class, in jin zixuan’s opinion.

“i’m wei wuxian,”

jin zixuan snickers at this. “that much is obvious—” but immediately felt that that might have come off as too rude so he adds “sorry. i’m jin zixuan,”

wei wuxian doesn’t seem offended in the least, though. just smiles wider, if that was even possible.

_why is he so bright? is he or is he not in school? who even is happy in school?_

not him, that’s for sure.

he licks his lips. and when he decides that he doesn’t know how to continue the conversation, he swerves himself to turn his attention to his teacher standing by the screen.

he starts writing down some of the things being taught into his notebook, but the moment he finishes at most five sentences, he feels a tug at his sleeve, causing him to let out a (fortunately) small, strangled noise as his eyes dart to look at his seat mate, who’s grinning from ear to ear and pointing at his pencil case.

“i forgot to bring my pencil. can i have one of yours?”

jin zixuan looks taken aback for a moment, but follows through with his request. he picks up a wooden pencil from inside his case and hands it over to the other boy.

“here you go,” at wei wuxian thanks him and taps his cheeks in — gratefulness? appreciation?

but whatever it is, makes jin zixuan also smile like a fool, skin flushing red as he proceeds to shift his focus back on the ongoing class.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so short hh but i promise the next chapters will be longer


End file.
